Gotham Academy
by Romantic Person
Summary: Zatanna s a new girl to Gotham academy. Dick should be happy about that, but still he has to hide his ID. But how can he stand his girlfriend s 'magic? And Zatanna won t stand her boyfriend s charming too, even though he s the two different persons at the same time. Read and review, please! Thanks to Chalant Lover for giving me some ideas when I have a writer s block ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :D Thanks for reading my story, I hope you`ll enjoy it. Well, I have to tell you one detail: here Zatanna and Robin are the same age :) That`s all!**

**And thanks to Chalant Lover again! ;)**

**I do not own Young Justice, but i`d love to :)**

She cleared her throat.

"Ehm… Hello everyone…"

The girl was interrupted by the pretty nice greeting back from the class, which she didn`t expect.

"My name is Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara. I`m from New York, hope I`ll get along with all of you," she smiled nicely while looking at her new classmates. Some of them were whispering looking back at her, other just were smiling and viewing the new girl, but one of about 30 students didn`t take a glance at her.

Dick was sitting next to his friend Barbara staring at his textbook on a desk.

"Good, now take a seat wherever you want, Zatanna," said the teacher before beginning to explain the new topic of the lesson.

Zatanna quickly made her way to the last seat in the classroom near the window, where the sunbeams fell. She looked at her classmates who were sitting right in front of her. It was a red-haired girl and a boy with set with gel hair, who seemed not so… asterous.

Zatanna slightly smiled at remembering her boyfriend. 'It would be enough great if he were here.'

Dick glanced at her with a corner of his eye. He couldn`t help but quietly smirk at how adorable she looked to him even in this uniform. Nothing could spoil her beauty.

"Dick, are you okay? You`re so… red," whispered Barbara so no one could hear her except her friend.

"Eh," the bird cleared his throat and turned back to his textbook pretending to listen to the teacher. "Nothing, I`m just fine."

But of course the red-haired girl noticed how he stared at the freshman. And how he talked now… She turned back to glance at Zatanna, who waved greeting her. She waved back with a slight smile, but it quickly disappeared from Barbara`s face when she turned around and listened to the teacher.

_**~~At cafeteria after the second lesson~~**_

"Zatanna!"

The senior blond girl with a low ponytail called for her friend. She quickly darted to her and hugged her.

"How are the first two lessons? Made friends with someone?" Artemis said cheerfully after she pulled away.

"Well, not exactly," answered the magician. "I think I`ll do it later," she smirked slightly.

The archer giggled. "Okay, let`s get some food and sit at a table."

Meanwhile in the corner of the cafeteria a group of teens was chatting and laughing all the time. Well, except one of them, who was staring at the two so familiar for him girls.

'Great,' he thought to himself turning back to his plate with food and nonchalantly poking small meat pieces with his fork. 'Sometimes I don`t understand my mentor. He tells me not to reveal my ID while he`s doing everything to make this impossible! Okay, Artemis doesn`t see me so many times, but Zee… we share a lot of lessons and she can easily recognize me by my voice… and words… Don`t feel the aster,' Dick smirked while searching for the girl of his thoughts with his eyes. 'Though maybe it can be interesting to-…'

"Earth to Dick! What`s up with you?" Barbara flipped her fingers to get some attention of the boy.

Robin turned back to his friends to meet their eyes all staring at him in surprise.

"Err… nothing, I was just thinking of… something," he stuttered.

"I know, was it that new girl? She`s really hot!" Dick felt a bit strange hearing the last phrase, but didn`t show it.

Barbara just glared at the boy who said it.

"Den…" she began.

"Okay, okay!" the teen smiled and sat closer to Grayson nudging his shoulder. "C'mon, I`ve seen you staring at her. Has our 'boy genius and girls` favourite' a crush on a new girl,huh?" he chuckled as he nudged his friend in shoulder again.

"No, I-…" Richard was about to argue, but was interrupted by Den again like he didn`t need the answer from him.

"Hey, let`s go sit with them! Yeah, I know, that`s great idea!" the boy grabbed Robin by the collar and drew him to where Zatanna and Artemis were giggling.

When the boys came up to girls Den pushed Dick, who was about to sneak out, a bit forward, so he could almost fall on the table.

Two pair of bright azure eyes met each other. Dick felt his cheeks warming more and more. It was strange why his blood was flushing in his veins that moment. It`s his girlfriend in front of him, he knows her for a long time and he sees her eyes almost every day! It must be magic in the air…

There was a silence for a second before Dick turned away to hide his blush. He wanted to say something, but Den outstripped him.

"Hey, young ladies!" he sounded annoying. "I see you need a good company like… us?" said Den grinning playfully and more meaning himself than both of the boys.

"Tssk, a stone will be a better company than you. At least it can keep silence," Dick whispered, but Den heard that.

Zatanna giggled at that.

"So," began Den sitting to the left from Zatanna. "You`re a new girl here? Maybe you need a tour around school?"

Richard was sure that Den did it to make him angry.

'Okay, dude. You asked for this yourself…' The boy wonder smirked getting ready to beat his friend, not literally.

"Don`t think Miss Zatara will need someone like you," he said making his voice a bit lower and sitting to the right from Zatanna _**(poor Artemis, she`s kinda sitting in front of them all alone).**_ "She needs someone more intelligent than you…" Dick looked charmingly at his girlfriend and a little target at the same time.

She just smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she needs to be asked what _she_ wants first?" Zatanna looked at Artemis who was joyfully watching three teenagers, like it was a movie scene.

"It`s totally not you, dude," said Den trying not to fail to his friend while not noticing what the girl has just said. "And I don`t think she needs a dull nerd too, right, beauty?" Den tried to do that charming look too, but… well, it wasn`t successful. He looked more like he`s drunk or sleepy than charming.

"And such a lady doesn`t need a vulgar and frivolous guy, she needs a strong and clever man who won`t run away when she`ll need a help…" Zatanna could see that the last thing Dick said was something personal for Den. It was obvious because of his reaction.

"Great!" Den`s voice rose. "Maybe she needs a superhero?"

"Maybe," Dick said calmly and looking back at Zatanna.

"Maybe she needs the Boy Wonder?"

There was a death silence in the whole cafeteria. Den looked around to see everyone staring at him. He was talking too loud.

At the same time Zatanna was blushing and trying not to laugh at what Den said. And Dick turned away to hide his grin and giggled, but noone could notice it.

After a few seconds everything went on with its way. Students forgot about the accident and did what they had to.

"Hey, look at the clock! It`s 5 minutes left before the lesson starts. I think I`ll go now, also, what lesson do you have?" Dick asked turning to Zatanna and getting ready to go. _**(let`s pretend that Den just disappeared, I don`t want to write about him now)**_

"Ehm, Chemistry I think," she replied looking at her watch to check the time.

The bird smirked. "Cool"

Zatanna was about to say something, but when she looked up the boy has already disappeared. She turned to Artemis who shrugged in the same surprise.

_**~~At the Chemistry class~~**_

"Today, we`re going to do an experiment. As you see you have everything you need for it on your desks. But before we`ll begin, choose a partner, please," said the teacher standing in front of the class.

Dick and Barbara were sitting together. So the red-haired asked if the boy wants to be her partner. He was about to agree when all of a sudden a familiar female voice sounded from the hall.

"Excuse me for being late, may I come in?" Zatanna said breathing hardly while standing in doors.

"Oh, you`re a new girl, right? Then you should know, that your tardiness, young lady, have to be eliminated," the teacher said glaring at her.

'What a strict woman, even in my old Catholic school they`re not so harsh,' Zatanna thought to herself while saying "I promise that this is the first and the last time it`s ever happened."

"Hope so, go take a seat…"

"Than-…"

"… and Richard, you will be her partner. Since she`s new here, she`ll need a help and you`re the best student in the class," the teacher turned to the boy.

Robin just widened his eyes, while Barbara complained.

"But Mrs. Hoggarth, me and Grayson have been partners for a long time and…" but poor girl was interrupted by a low voice of an adult.

"Then it`s a good time to have a rest from each other and adapt to other classmates."

Barbara sighed and muttered something to herself. Dick had nothing else to do, but go and sit with Zatanna at her desk that was at the end of the class behind some teenagers.

When everyone were ready the woman began to explain the experiment. All the students listened carefully… well, except two of them.

The raven haired boy took a small flask with a bluish fluid and poured it into a small jar. After that he took a strange substance from the box on the desk and rained it into the jar, so the fluid became green and began to hiss quietly and foamed. He was about to take another flask but with a purple liquid, but was stopped by the girl`s hand.

"Hey, what are you doing? There was nothing said about the liquids yet," said Zatanna curiously watching the hissing and foaming jar.

"Hah, I know, but I`m not gonna listen to a dull explanation of this madam," Dick smirked reaching for a purple liquid again, but the young magician outstripped him and now the flask was in her hand. "C`mon, let me have fun!"

"Only if I`ll take part in this too," the girl winked playfully so Dick could hardly hold back a chuckle.

**Did you like it? or hate it? Anyway, review please :) And see ya!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D First of all, thanks to Danni-Phantom13, Irenerb, greakfreak101, Amelie Nockturne, Chalant Lover, TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22 and all the anonymous reviewers! Guys, you made me soooooo happy! It`s the first time my story has so many favs, followers and reviews! ^_^ Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chappie!~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Young Justice, but in my dreams I do.**

* * *

_**~~At the Chemistry class (still)~~**_

"Then you must write in your notebooks the formula of all the substances and fluids that are on your desks. After that, you choose any…"

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Zatanna asked playfully and curiously.

Dick tried hard not to blush at this. He chuckled.

"Have you ever played the game minesweeper? It`s like when you have to click all the cells that are not sapped to win," Zatanna nodded smiling. "So, here I want to fill this jar up with those liquids and substances that won`t explode, when we`ll mix them, heh," the boy turned to the devices thinking over an evil plan.

Zatanna giggled. There were 5 flasks with liquids left and about 7 small boxes with different substances in it. The magician reached for a flask with yellow fluid and poured it into the jar with already hissing and foaming strange… thing. Suddenly, it became bluish and began seethe and rise slowly. Dick and Zatanna watched with their eyes widened. But then the fluid in the jar stopped and looked like usual blue colored water.

The teens gave each other proud and satisfied looks. It was Dick`s turn to add something into the jar, but suddenly they`ve heard someone whispering.

"What are you doing? She`s gonna kill you two for that!" It was Barbara, she was shouting at them from behind her new partner. "Dick! Think of your reputation!"

"Oh, c`mon, Babs!" Grayson waved off rolling his eyes. "And this madam won`t exclude my reputation from the school."

Barbara sighed angrily whispering and ending up the conversation:

"Do whatever you want!"

Zatanna giggled.

"She cares about you," she said turning back to their little prank.

"I know, but right now it won`t stop me…" Dick replied while choosing a little box and raining everything that was there into the jar.

Zatanna watched it foaming again and being a bit afraid that it`ll pour out onto the desk. But it didn`t happen. She then took a flask with a pink fluid, but was stopped by Dick who grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He took away the flask from the girl. "Let`s add some other of this stuff and this one will be last, huh?"

"Why? It`s my turn to choose what to pour, so…" Zatanna reached for the flask in boy wonder`s hand, but he only pulled his hand farther. "Give it to me!" she stated.

"Na-ah," Robin shook his head. "Let`s add that one!" he pointed at one of the left liquids. But Zatanna went obstinate.

"Hey, that`s not fair… Dick, right?" she asked forgetting about the experiment for some time.

Grayson smirked. "Exactly, Richard, but you can call me Dick."

"Well, nice to play kinda minesweeper with you, Dick," Zatanna smiled and stared for a while. It was a trap.

She sharply reached for the stolen flask again, but she didn`t know that Richard had a good reaction and ninja skills, so her attempt was in vain.

The magician was almost leaning on the desk, while Dick was quietly chuckling. Suddenly she pulled ahead and poked the flask with her fingers so it flew up to the air. Dick wanted to catch it again, but he just touched it with his fingertips so it moved behind the two teens` chairs. Zatanna tried to reach for the flask before it could fall on the floor, but… unfortunately she failed.

A quiet sound of the broken thin glass sounded in the class. Some students and the teacher turned to the noise source to find two teenagers innocently looking back at them and sitting like angels. When everyone turned away from them, both Zatanna and Dick exchanged glances and burst into a quiet but almost hysterical laughter.

When the teens calmed down (though they giggled sometimes) they went on with the experiment. Every time they added a substance or liquid the thing in the jar began hissing, but nothing interesting happened with it, well, except it was changing its color.

After about 10 minutes there was one box left. Dick and Zatanna were staring at each other to decide who`s gonna do it.

"Ladies first…" Dick mumbled still staring at Zatanna.

The girl shrugged with a smirk on her lips and opened the little box and strewed everything that was there into the jar. Suddenly they winced from the teacher`s voice:

"Grayson! Zatara! What are you doing?" she asked angrily and quickly made her way to the students who gulped getting ready their ears to die from the woman`s scream.

While she was preaching about the rules of behavior during the lesson and at school as a whole the mess in the jar was seething and bubbling, so the jar was slightly shaking. Zatanna noticed it and was about to interrupt, but it was too late…

_**~~At the principal`s office~~**_

"I didn`t expect this from you two," said a young woman quietly, but firmly. "Richard, you`re the honor of our school. And you, Zatanna… it`s your first day here," she looked at both teens, who were wiping away the strange gray jelly from their faces and uniforms with doilies. "And you brought Mrs. Hoggarth to a tantrum!"

"We`re so sorry about that," Zatanna said quietly without looking up at the principal.

The adult sighed.

"I just hope you didn`t want to really explode the class, did you?" she asked with her palm on her forehead.

"We didn`t," said Dick holding back a chuckle and who finally finished with the rest of the mess on his uniform, though there were some drops of it on his face, but he couldn`t see it.

The principal sighed again, but without any anger, she was calm.

"I know you two are good students, but you _have_ to be punished. You get a detention on a week. Every day since this one you both stay after lessons and clean the classrooms where you had last ones. Everything is clear?" The teens nodded. "Then, you can go now."

_**~~After the last lesson~~**_

All the students rushed to the hallway and then to the entrance to finally go home or hang out with friends. They all were finally free! That sweet feeling of freedom…

For some pupils it hasn`t been reached yet. And even superheroes are not the exceptions.

Zatanna and Dick stayed in the History class for a detention. The girl looked around and decided to clean the blackboard first.

'If only I could use my magic…' she sighed sadly.

Dick heard that and smirked.

"Ah, I regret I`m not a magician and don`t know at least one spell to clean this class up in a blink of an eye," he teased his partner while simply sitting on the desk.

Suddenly, she threw a rag in his head. "Hey!" he said taking it away from his hair. "What was that for? I didn`t do anything!"

"That`s it! While I`m working you`re just dreaming! Not. Fair." Zatanna finished turning away and taking another rag and continuing her work.

Dick rolled his eyes. Suddenly a sweet idea came to his mind and a huge sly grin plastered on his face.

He quietly neared to the magician and put the wet rag that she`d thrown in him earlier on top of her head so it hid her eyes. She screamed and took it off sharply. Next she looked at the boy who was already innocently going to his desk and whistling as if nothing happened. Zatanna smirked slyly and said:

"Is it a war?"

"Hmm?" Dick faced her stopping on his way. Then he looked up thinking. "I don`t think so… maybe just a little fight?" he smiled.

Zatanna chuckled slightly. "Asterously clean fight."

_**~~20 minutes later~~ **_

The fight was in the heat. Both Dick and Zatanna had slightly wet hair and soap spots on their uniforms.

The magician was hiding behind the teacher`s table and preparing some rags, water balloons and soaps. She hooked it all on the belt, which two teens found in the cabinet. Dick had the same one.

Meanwhile Dick sat behind and prepared the same things. But first they both wanted to attack with buckets full of water (they went really crazy).

Zatanna spoke: "Three…"

"… two…" Richard continued taking the bucket and weapons.

"ONE!"

Both teens shoot out at the same time from their barricades and in a split second approached to each other to bring down the buckets on them. A sound of splash echoed in the class. Both Zatanna and Dick soaped each other`s faces and hair (crazy, huh? XD), then they went back to the barricades and began to throw water balloons in each other. A foam and water all on the floor, soaps and rags were flying from one corner of the class to another, the chaos and laughter reigned in the atmosphere.

When there was no balloon left, the teens fell on the wet floor and began to laugh non-stop. They got sousing, their uniforms were terrible and their hair was disheveled. But the happiest grins were leaning on their faces, their eyes were sparkling and their laughter was ringing merrily in the class.

5 minutes later two crazy teens calmed down but still couldn`t stop smiling. Zatanna was squeezing the water from her hair and after she was done with it she said:

"I think we should clean up this place quickly. Could you go and fill the buckets?" She stood up squeezing her skirt.

"Yeah, but I`m not sure we`ll do this as fast as we need it," Dick replied taking the buckets and making his way to the hallway.

Zatanna just smiled at this.

When Dick was enough far away to not hear everything that`s gonna happen in the class, the magician went in the center and spelled:

"Realc siht ecalp!" As the words were spoken the water and foam that were on the floor began to disappear slowly in light pink shine. The soaps and rags levitated and landed on where they were supposed to be. After 2 minutes everything was shining in purity.

"What the-? I mean, how did you-?" sounded the boy`s voice in doors.

"Ehm, I don`t know, I`ve just come here and it was done already," Zatanna shrugged pretending like she was surprised too.

Of course, the bird knew that the girl used her magic spell. So he silently smirked when Zatanna turned away.

In 5 minutes the teens were already standing in the school gates.

"You know, today was a great day! I`ve never thought that my first day of school will be so cool!" Zatanna giggled.

"I`ve never thought I`ll ever have a day like this. D`ya remember that evil madam`s face after the explosion?"

Both students burst in laughter after a small pause.

"Oh, okay, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" Zatanna waved as she turned around and went the way to an old payphone to reach Mount Justice.

Dick watched her going away and smiled at the shape of his girlfriend in sunshine.

_**~~Wayne Manner~~**_

"I`m home!" Richard screamed cheerfully and ran to the kitchen, `cause he was very hungry. He took a cookie from the plate.

"What happened to you, Master Richard?" asked Alfred looking at Dick in amusement.

"Mmm… had an asterously clean fight at school," said the boy wonder as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

_**~~Mount Justice~~**_

**Recognized Zatanna Zatara A 03**

"Zatanna, where have you been? I haven`t seen ya after-… What happened to you?" asked Artemis standing from the coach and widening her eyes at her friend.

"Ehm… had an asterously clean fight at school," Zatanna giggled going to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? ;D Don`t know why, but I think wasn`t the fight part too... well, crazy? Just review please! ;) See ya!~**


	3. Field trip or a small adventure part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update, I`m just really really busy these days I have lots of things to do (including the comic that I`m making for Chalant Lover for her story ). And I want to say that I`ll be updating slowly… or sometimes fast. It depends on time and inspiration. Oh, and school starts soon! I have to get ready to it too, but I don`t want to! Anyway, I`ll be doing 'Gotham Academy' even when the school begins, I promise And thanks to Irenerb, Chalant Lover, greakfreak101, Guest, 2fast2live, Danni-Phantom13, Blue Dinosaurs, Blu J fire, Vi-Violence and Ashley for your reviews, you make me happy with it! :D Also, thanks to everyone else who faved my story or followed it or both ^^**

**Now, on with a story! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (so sad I don`t), I don`t own the songs that are mentioned here, they belong to who they belong. **

**Author`s note: I`ve suddenly made this chap an adventure one… well, enjoy, guys!**

_**~~At Mount Justice 5:41 am~~**_

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!" _rang the alarm clock.

A sleepy head brought down her hand on annoying thing that disturbed her sweet dream, so it fell down on the floor. The girl tried to stop the clock from its falling but… too late. She then without opening her eyes she buried her face into a pillow that seemed so sweet and soft to her right now, because she didn`t want to wake up at all.

'_You have to!'_ stated the inside voice of her conscience… and responsibility… and everything that make Zatanna a pattern student and a good girl as a whole.

"Okay, just a minute, please!" she moaned out loud answering to herself.

'_You know that this 'just a minute' can last 2 hours if not more, c`mon! Or you`ll miss the field trip!'_ Zatanna`s responsible side exclaimed.

The magician sat on the edge of her bed.

"Gah…" was the only thing she mumbled before falling on a bed sheet **(it`s how I usually wake up in the morning).**

_**~~At Wayne Manner~~ the same time**_

"Master Richard, master Richard!" Alfred called for a teenager quietly while slightly shaking his shoulder. "You have to wake up or you will be late to school."

"Mmhhmm… duh, I`ll stop you, The Evil Lord of Knife and Fork Wallace West **(yeah, yeah, I really meant Wally XD)** and will release the holy Mushroom land from your atrocity! And princess Zee-Zee will marry me!" he exclaimed like a hero, but still with a husky voice from a sleep and sweetly smiling at mentioning his love.

Alfred smiled slightly at this. Then he sharply picked Dick`s blanket, so the boy curled into a ball and covered his head with a pillow.

"Your nearest plans for this day don`t count in the evil lords, but…" he came to the window and moved the curtains apart. "The princess exactly is going to appear"

Dick smirked at this but stayed in bed still.

"Master Richard, you better hurry up," Alfred said before going out the boy`s room.

Grayson groaned and pulled his face in the pillow even more.

_**~~In the bus 6:50 am~~**_

There were already most students of Dick`s class. They were sleepy too and were taking a nap leaning on the windows glass or seats. Some of them really fell asleep with their mouths watering.

Dick saw the most noticeable figure to him that he could recognize wherever and whenever the destiny decides. Zatanna was sitting on almost last seat of the bus with her head leaned on the window, but it was going to slid down. And it did! Top of the magician head touched the front seat and her hair covered her face. Richard chuckled at her making his way to the girl. He sat next to her quietly trying not to wake her up. But Zatanna had a good ear so she slowly turned her head still touching the seat in front of her and blinked a few times with her sleepy, but beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want," Dick smiled at her sweetly. She quickly moved her head on the boy`s shoulder and continued taking a nap.

Richard took out his headphones and picked a song 'Life is a highway' by Rascal Flatts.

The girl noticed it and took one of the headphones to herself to listen to music too. Dick smiled at her and took a nap leaning with his head on top of Zatanna`s one.

_**~~Somewhere 7:34 am~~**_** (they`re really… somewhere :D)**

"WHAT MEANS WE`LL STAY HERE A BIT?"

"WE`RE STUCK HERE?"

"NO WAY! I DON`T WANT TO BE IN SUCH A… DESERT PLACE!"

The bus stopped in a really desert place between a huge sunflower field and some wooden old houses, that were empty, on the road. The bus driver was doing something to a tire, after that he went to the bonnet of the car and went back to the tire. And he kept on doing it again and again.

Zatanna and Dick were still listening to music in the bus, but they weren`t asleep already. Both of them were looking at the small houses that seemed like they could ruin any moment.

The song "What if this storm ends" by Snow Patrol was playing in the headphones. Zatanna was the one who picked it and made Dick click on it, though he wanted to listen to some Linkin Park`s song. **(Also, I`ve been listening to the song by Snow Patrol writing this part of the story)**

Suddenly Robin noticed some shadow quickly passing between the houses. It was running fast, it was tall and… it didn`t look like a usual human`s silhouette. He narrowed his eyes and decided to go and check it… now.

"Ah, nothing interesting. I`ll go to the rest of the class…" he said as he stood up taking the headphones. He looked at the girl raising his eyebrows like asking if she wants to go too.

"I`ll stay here and will take a nap, I`m so sleepy yet," Zatanna smiled at Dick rubbing her eyes.

The boy nodded and made his way outside the bus. He used his ninja skills to sneak away from the crowd of students and rushed to the houses.

Well, he didn`t know or forgot that his girlfriend has a keen eye too and noticed the same strange shadow.

Zatanna waited for a minute and then went to a different side of the bus and opened a window so a crowd of students wouldn`t see her. She jumped out quietly and ran to the old houses.

Both teens were slowly going towards each other from the different sides of a little row of wooden buildings not noticing each other yet. They were looking around searching for that mysterious shadow.

Zatanna looked through the dusty window. There was someone, she was sure in that. The tall figure was rushing from side to side like searching for something.

While Zatanna watched it Dick was checking every corner of the houses and looking into the windows too. He decided to use his holographic computer and detectors to see if there`s anyone around this place. He saw one beaming dot on the screen. His eyes widened as he looked where the target was.

'Zatanna!' he thought. Then a smirk landed on Richard`s face. He saw his girlfriend concentrated looking through the window of one house. 'So, you want some adventure too?'

Grayson`s smile faded away as he heard a quiet sound of his detector. He looked at the screen. There was a huge red dot right near Zatanna`s one. Its color meant a big danger. The dot was rushing from side to side, but Dick was already thinking how to lead Zatanna away from it while getting out of nowhere his Robin`s costume. **(sorry, stupid, I know, but, well, he`s a ninja boy )**

Meanwhile the girl was still watching the mysterious figure. She quietly wiped the window with her palm and goose bumps ran through her body. Her eyes widely stared at a huge black… monster that looked like a dinosaur, but with a body approximate to human`s one. It had huge canine teeth covered with green disgusting saliva. Suddenly it rushed to the other window of the house that lead to the school bus.

'What does it want?' she thought. 'I think I`ll change my clothes.'

Then she whispered as quietly as it was possible:

"_Egnahc ym kool!" _After she was done she looked through the window again to be scared so much so it was enough to scream out loud and move back hurry.

Richard was about to come out and capture Zatanna`s attention with his costume on when all of a sudden the window in front of her was completely smashed and a huge black monster jumped out of it and threw itself on Zatanna crashing her to the ground.

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Review! **

**Also, it`s the first time I write kinda adventure chapter (well, two chapters already I think). I wanted to try something new and I had a good inspiration Thanks to the song "What if the storm ends" :D**

**And yeah, it was the shortest chap for this story and for me as a whole :) **

**Okay, see ya! I`ll try to update as soon as I can!**


	4. Field trip or a small adventure part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long update, I was very busy. We bought some clothes for school yesterday, today we`ve been to a shoe store and tomorrow we will go shopping again! And this is all for school, ah! I don`t want it to start, noooo, save me! **

**Okay, about this chap. It`s very short, but I put some fluffiness at the end Hope you enjoy it^^ **

**Also, there is a little teaser in the end too :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWN Young Justice… Just kidding :) I do not own Young Justice, but sometimes I have dreams that I do :D**

**Author`s note: The battle scene is very short too, I just want you to pay attention on that strange thing and don`t forget about it during the whole story, `cause it`ll play a role later :)**

Robin rushed to Zatanna`s direction while throwing batarangs onto the monster. They reached the target and it moved away from the magician screaming in pain.

Zatanna got away from the monster. She saw her boy wonder fighting the unknown creature and first was surprised where he had come from. But she quickly cleared her mind and pulled herself together.

First Zatanna wanted to help Robin fighting the monster, like making a clone army of him, but then realized that they were enough close to the bus, so the students could probably hear them. She breathed deeply:

"_Etaerc eht elbisivni foorpdnuos imes erehps!" _**(wow, it was long. It means: "Create an invisible soundproof semi sphere!")**

Suddenly a light purple glow appeared right above the trio and spread around making a glazing hemisphere.

The mysterious alien roared as he threw himself on Zatanna`s side again. The girl stepped back and spelled:

"_Etativel!" _she flew up almost to the top of the sphere, but the monster somehow climbed up and could almost hit her in face if the boy wonder didn`t throw a rope that winded round the girls waist not too tightly and pulled her on himself.

Robin caught Zatanna in his arms and helped her to stand up while taking away the rope. The monster landed down on the earth making some clouds of dust around him.

"_Tsud emoceb a dlofdnilb!" _those clouds of dust broke out into a blindfold and the creature tried to put it away, but it was all in vain.

Robin threw the bat-lasso so it tightened around the creature`s feet. The monster fell down roaring and still trying to get away the blindfold. And practically the last thing was that the birdy boy used a bat tazer to knock the monster out.

The groan of pain and forceless sounded and the alien put his head down on the earth unconscious.

Two teens were looking at it a while before Zatanna sighed and spoke:

"Well, that was easy and fast enough," she glanced at her boyfriend.

"We better tie him up to stay out of trouble with him. Could you use some spell?" he addressed to Zatanna.

The girl came up to the senseless creature, but instead of making a spell on him she sat near him and reached for its hand. She bet she saw there was something. The magician slowly moved apart it`s fingers and saw a light purple ball that was beaming periodic. Zatanna felt such an impulse that made her lean in to touch the ball even though Robin told her again to tie the monster up. Her eyes widened as she saw something so familiar to her that made her reach the ball with her fingertips. It shined and began to shake. The boy wonder wanted to pull Zatanna back from it, but suddenly a huge blinding explosion threw two superheroes to the earth and broke the semi sphere.

_**~~At Mount Justice~~**_

The sorceress was sleeping on the couch in the living room-kitchen covered with black-and-yellow cloak **(guess whose that one was)**. She hardly half opened her eyes and looked around carefully. She sighed as she recognized the place. Her head was aching and annoying noise stuck in her ears. The girl slowly stood up from the couch, but her legs weren`t able to stay like that. The magician was getting ready to fall down, but leaned on someone`s chest and felt soft fingers running through her hair and warm arm around her waist. She smiled at it, `cause she knew who it was.

"Robin," she whispered with a husky and weak voice.

Zatanna looked up to see her hero in his costume and mask on. But he was as tired as she was. His hair was messed up and there were some scratches on his face.

'Still he looks asterouse,' his girlfriend thought.

"You should better stay in bed and have a sleep," Dick said gently pulling her onto the couch.

"I don`t wa-," she felt a sharp pain in her knee as she sat down. Zatanna took a look at it to see a hole on her grey pantyhose and a small, but deep wound there as scarlet blood slightly ran out. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a light scream because of pain.

"Wait up here," said Robin running away upstairs and shouting from there: "Don`t move!"

The boy wonder was back with a medicine chest. He took out a cotton pad, a small bottle of peroxide, salve and a patch.

Zatanna watched Robin soaking the pad with liquid. He addressed her without looking at her.

"It will hurt," and the boy gently put the pad on the girl`s knee. She bit her lip harder and quietly yelped. She squeezed Robin`s cloak that was on the couch. He noticed that and softly blew on the magician`s wound.

"Better?" the girl nodded sighing silently.

After about two minutes Robin laid the patch with a small picture of flower on it on the treated wound. Then he closed the medicine chest and put it away.

"Thank you," Zatanna gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back and scratched the back of his head and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by his girlfriend: "But what happened with that monster after the explosion?"

Robin sighed and tilted his head down. "I suppose he sneaked away… The explosion was very hard, he wouldn`t survive as he was too close to that strange ball, but we didn`t find the body…" Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but this time _she_ was interrupted. "I noticed how you stared at that ball, have you seen there something?"

Zatanna looked down at her knees thinking over what happened before the shot. She didn`t want to tell what made her reach the ball with her fingers. But it would be even worse if she won`t tell.

"I…" Zatanna gulped still staring at her knee where she could see that nice patch. "It would be silly if I didn`t tell you… Yes, I`ve seen there… someone"

"Who was it?" Robin placed his hand on hers.

She looked up at him.

"My mother…"

_**~~After about an hour~~**_

Robin was lying on the floor near the couch listening to music with his headphones on. Zatanna was sitting on the chair in the kitchen near the table and drinking a milk cocktail. She was a bit bored… sooooo….

Suddenly she went to Robin`s direction and fell right next to him on the floor grabbing one headphone and his MP3 player.

"Hey!" Dick said in surprise.

Zatanna was clicking the button "Next" again and again until she found what she searched for. The sorceress put down the player on her stomach.

"Sing along," she said as the bass began to beat.

"Oh, no," Grayson facepalmed.

Zatanna giggled "Oh yeah," and sang along with Jesse McCartney`s song 'Leavin':

"_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing" _

The magician poked Robin with her hip provoking him to join her. Meanwhile she was moving her hands and hips like dancing on the floor.

"_You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say…"_

"Do you know that it has to be _you_ not _me_ who sing such a song?" Zatanna pushed the boy wonder`s shoulder smiling. He just rolled his eyes and smirked. "C'mon!"

Dick raised his eyebrow and was about to stand up and go somewhere, but…

"_Gnis Nibor!"_

Robin stopped for a second and started singing realдy surprised of himself:

"_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies…"_

The boy wonder grinned at his girlfriend who was sitting and giggling at his face expression. Still singing he leaned to Zatanna and began to tickle her taking revenge thereby. She burst into laughter trying to escape her boyfriend`s attack** (yeah, Robin`s still singing, can you imagine all of this stuff? ;D)**

It was about a midnight when the teens fell asleep after singing for hours and having fun. Zatanna was leaning on Robin`s chest and her hand around his neck. The boy wonder was holding his girlfriend by her waist and buried his nose in her hair. They both were lying on the couch covered with the bird`s cloak.

The Team came back from the mission. They went through the zeta tube and were chatting about something and laughing. The teens got silent when they saw two lovebirds lying on the couch. They smiled to each other and went to their rooms except Wally and Artemis who went up to their best friends.

The archer leaned on the couch staring at Robin and Zatanna lying in each other`s embrace.

"Aren`t they adorable?" she whispered with a grin on her face.

The speedster came up with a camera in his hands that he got from his room about 2 seconds ago **(well, he has super speed :D). **

"Here is our Boy Wonder, the protégé of Batman. Yes, he is the smartest one in the Team and a great detective as his mentor, but I don`t think that Batman has ever shared such moments with girls when he was a teenager," Wally whispered and chuckled while filming his friends.

Artemis hit his shoulder while giggling herself. "C'mon, don`t disturb such a cute moment, Baywatch!"

"A heavy on the 'dis'," said Robin with a husky voice while smirking and covering his and Zatanna`s faces with a cloak.

**LOL, guys, I`m laughing at what I wrote at the end, was it good? :D**

**Okay, so the story with that strange ball will be delayed on some time (I`ll use it a bit later, a bit ;)). I have some plans on it, but here is a teaser for the 5****th**** chap:**

"_**Artemis… I fell in love…" Zatanna tilted her head down.**_

_**The blond girl chuckled. "Well, you know, it`s okay. Sometimes I can say that I fall in love with Baywatch again and again, even when he`s eating like a pig…"**_

"_**No, it`s not that… I fell in love with my classmate… and…" the magician blushed even more so she looked like a tomato while Artemis widened her eyes. "We had a kiss today…"**_

**Sooo, are you excited? :D I think it`s obvious who is that classmate XD This is going to be really interesting, I promise ;) I`ve planned almost everything, the only thing that is left is type the idea and then proofread it ^^ (I know, it`s two things already, but I don`t care ;D)**

**Okay, see ya and review please ^^**


	5. Waitresss Kiss

**Hey everyone here! :D You wanted me to update soon? You wanted? I can`t hear you! Okay, I did what you wished XD **

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chaps, you make me happy with each review :3**

**Okay, author`s little note: It`s already late October in my chalant universe (well, at least in Gotham Academy). It`s around Halloween I think…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Just Dance 4. I do not own the song 'DJ got us falling in love again', it belongs to who it belongs.**

* * *

"Artemis… I fell in love…" Zatanna tilted her head down.

The blond girl chuckled. "Well, you know, it`s okay. Sometimes I can say that I fall in love with Baywatch again and again, even when he`s eating like a pig…"

"No, it`s not that… I fell in love with my classmate… and…" the magician blushed even more so she looked like a tomato while Artemis widened her eyes. "We had a kiss today…"

"WHAT?!" The girl screamed out loud widening her eyes even more.

Zatanna sighed as she expected such reaction.

_**~~Sweet Flashback (mwahaha! Do I sound evil? Okay, are you excited? ;) Me too ^^ Really, I`m as excited as you)~~**_

"Tannie, pleaaaaaase!"

"Na-ah, Kath!"

"Tannie-poo!"

"Uh..! Okay, but only today!"

"You`re the best!"

The girl Katherine let go of Zatanna from the big hug and made her way towards her boyfriend skipping in happiness.

The sorceress sighed. She felt such a bad feeling like when you have to do a lot of homework, but you don`t want to… or when you have to wake up early in the morning, though you`d slept only 2 hours… or WHEN YOU FRIEND ASKS YOU TO WORK AS A WAITRESS IN THE CAFÉ INSTEAD OF HER BECAUSE SHE HAS THE MOST IMPORTANT DATE TONIGHT! Zatanna groaned again facepalming and asking herself why did she agree?

The girl was on her way to that sweet café where Katherine worked. When Zatanna was right in front of its doors she tilted her head up to see huge golden letters: "Natasha`s".

The walls were light peach-pink colored, but there were black bats and cats drawn on it, because Halloween comes soon. Also, you could see phew pumpkins with cut out evil and funny face expressions on it at the door. Zatanna opened it and went into the café.

The inside was even more gorgeous! There were different colored lights on the ceiling and everything looked so bright and merry! And the song 'Want you Back' by Cher Lloyd sounded from the huge music centre on the stage at the wall to the right from Zatanna **(Chalant Lover, you know how I love this song XD).** Also there was a huge plasma TV on the opposite wall right above one table.

The magician went up to a waitress and said that today she`s working instead of her friend.

"Oh, yeah, Kath was talking about this day for 2 weeks. She also told that you will come here," the waitress with long red hair and spectacles said.

"So, may I begin to work then?" Zatanna smiled scratching back of her head.

"Well, first you should change your outfit, c'mon, I`ll help you," the girl grabbed her wrist and pulled to the door that lead to the kitchen and then to the cloakroom.

Meanwhile, Wally and Dick **(yes, without shades, `cause KF knows his secret ID)** went into the café and sat at a table waiting for a waitress to make an order.

"S-so," the speedster said through chuckling. "Are you gonna steal your girlfriend from… you?" Wally burst in laughter while Dick was glaring at him. "No really, it would be fun," the red-haired guy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye still chuckling.

"It`s the same if Wally would like to steal Artemis from Kid Mouth," Dick looked through the window that was showered with small black bats and pumpkins.

"Dude, at least my mentor lets me not to hide my ID," Wally smirked.

Richard sighed. "Why did you bring us here? I thought we`ll be skating in the park…"

"Because, I have to get some energy for it… from ice cream," Kid Flash said mentioning his metabolism. "Also, where`s the waitress?"

"She`s right here!"

Both boys looked up to see a girl in black sumptuous dress that almost reached her knees. Gold silk ribbons braided her arms. Her hands had short black gloves on. Right under the golden bow on her waist there was a crystal white apron. Black jeans converse reached her ankles.

Also, she had a black witch hat on her head and her hair was collected into a low ponytail that laid on her shoulder.

The girl had a light make up on her face. Her lips were light red and eyes were shaded in light brown color.

Zatanna widened her eyes.

"W-Wally? Dick?"

The boys began to stutter, though they could say nothing sensible.

"Y-you know each other? How?" Zatanna stood there in surprise looking at each boy in front of her.

"Ehm, yeah! We`re good friends you know," Wally began and looked at Dick asking for help.

"Err, yeah! Haha," the boy wonder scratched back of his head. "First we met on… Mathlimpics! And since that day we`ve been good friends," Dick calmed down and sighed in relief in his mind.

"Wow, this is cool!" Zatanna exclaimed while Wally was nodding funny. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Zatara, don`t talk to customers, take orders!"

"I know!" Zatanna replied. "Okay, I gotta work, so, what are your orders, guys?" She took a pen and a note in her hands.

"You`re… working here?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Only for a day, my friend made me come here," Zatanna rolled her eyes remembering Kath`s face expression when she begged her to replace her. "So?"

"Eh, chocolate ice cream with nuts," Dick said looking at his girlfriend and blushing slightly. She seemed so beautiful to him. Well, she always does…

"And banana ice cream," Wally pointed.

"Okay, wait for some minutes," Zatanna smiled going away.

'Hot,' Dick thought watching her. Wally noticed that and chuckled at his best friend.

* * *

Zatanna was sitting in the kitchen slightly bored. Well, okay, very bored, because there was an awkward silence in the café. There were not so many customers and everything was just drearily. Suddenly, she saw some waitresses whispering and discussing something in the corner. She went up to them.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?"

They looked up at Zatanna. "Well, we`re planning a little performance, though it can be a bit hard," the red-haired girl said.

"So, what is it? I`m in anyway," the sorceress smiled.

The waitresses gave each other glances and looked at Zatanna again grinning.

* * *

Dick and Wally were almost done with their ice creams when suddenly they heard female voice from the stage.

"Hey, everyone! Are you bored? We either, so, here is a little performance for you, guys," the girls went up to the stage and switched on the huge plasma TV on the opposite wall.

Everyone in the café turned their gazes to that plasma to see the words "Just Dance 4" on the pink background. Then something was clicked and a woman in funny costume appeared there. **(Okay, I know that Just Dance 4 hasn`t come out yet, but in my crazy mind it has :D I just did it for a song that I really loved. It`s called 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj and when I saw a sneak peek of the dance with it, I totally fell in love with this song again. I watched the video "E3 2012 Just Dance 4: Nicki Minaj - Super Bass Gameplay", it`s kinda full version of the dance. I love it, really, you should see it, `cause this is what`s gonna happen right now )**

As the music began girls stood in poses to begin to dance. The waitresses moved merrily and confidently laughing at how funny and cool it was.

When they began the chorus part every customer in the café applauded, whistled and you could see some girls trying to move along with the song repeating motions.

Everything became just fabulous. Some people photographed and filmed the dance. All the lights on the ceiling began to beam quickly coloring the whole café in different colors.

More teenagers, adults and kids were coming into the café to look at the awesome performance. They all clapped and had happy and amazed smiles on their faces.

Almost at the end of the song some boys who worked in the café too somehow blew thousand bubbles from the above. The waitresses still danced but with more passion and laughter.

The music stopped and it was time for loud applauses and whistles. Someone shouted for more, but girls were too tired already and went to work, because now after the performance there were twice more customers in the café.

Someone asked to sing a song and the waitresses all looked at Zatanna. She had a question face expression.

"Why me?"

"You`re a new girl and you`re here for only today, let it be _your _hour of triumph," they giggled.

"No way!" she refused.

Suddenly she was pulled right to the stage by the waitresses. Zatanna looked at the customers who were ready to see another good performance.

'Shoot, I can`t go away and can`t refuse…' Suddenly she felt someone`s hand on her shoulder. Zatanna turned around to see those blue eyes where she found a rescue.

"I can help," he smiled.

The music began and Robin sang first:

_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

The teens began to dance slightly with the music. They stared straight in each other`s eyes without daring to look away.

_(Zatanna)_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonn get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
_

_(Robin)_

_Keep dancing just like this_

_Not tomorrow that just right _

_(Together)_

_Now, now, now, now, now, now  
_

_(Robin)_

_Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this place right_

_(Together)_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down  
_

_(Robin)_

_Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands in the air  
Swear I`ve seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
_

_(Zatanna)_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

As the song ended Zatanna twirled in Robin`s hands and he caught her looking straight in her eyes.

Everyone in the café clapped and whistled again, but those two were still staring at each other. After few seconds they realized that they were not alone and turned to the customers to smile and wave.

* * *

The night came and the sky became dark blue with a moon that looked like a toenail and many stars spread on it.

The café was closed and all the workers went to their homes to have a rest and relax finally.

Two usual teens were walking down the street chatting and laughing at what happened to them this day.

"You know, you have a nice voice… and moves," Dick chuckled while Zatanna punched his shoulder slightly and smiled back.

"You too," she giggled. For some time they continued their way in silence.

Zatanna remembered how they sang together and stared at each other. She blushed as she took a quick glance at her friend… or more than friend? The sorceress felt her heart beating very fast, her breath becoming hard at that thought. But she stayed calm outside.

She stopped and so did Dick who looked at her in surprise.

Zatanna leaned in a little bit and slightly kissed him on a cheek. Then when she pulled away she giggled while Richard was standing in amusement.

"Dick, now you have a mark from my lipstick on your cheek," Zatanna began to slowly wipe it away with her thumb.

Richard smiled at her. Right now she seemed so gorgeous and adorable to him in this dress and light make up on her face. Her eyes were shining with happiness as ever. Her lips were light red from lipstick.

Zatanna looked up at him still touching his cheek with her thumb. She giggled again. "Now I can see red rounds on both of your cheeks and i`m sure they`re not from my lipstick"

"Yes, they aren`t," Grayson took her cheeks in his palms and leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss.

_**~~End of Flashback (mwahaha! The most interesting moment, huh?)~~**_

"Wow," Artemis whispered. "And what happened next?"

Zatanna laid down on the bed next to her best friend. "And then happened the worst thing…"

"What? What happened? Tell me!" Artemis exclaimed not holding back her curiosity and shaking the sorceress`s shoulders.

"I-I KISSED HIM BACK!" Zatanna screamed trying to escape Artemis`s grasp.

For two seconds there was a death silence in the room. But then the girl whispered again:

"And… I… liked it," her voice fell down as she closed her eyes and groaned quietly.

Artemis stared at her friend not finding the right word to say.

They didn`t talk about it later, they just stayed like this, analyzing again and again what Zatanna told.

Meanwhile the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash were standing at the other side of the door and heard the whole girls conversation.

"Maaaaan," Wally whispered enthusiastically. "Did you hear that? Just like I said! You stole your girlfriend from yourself!" The speedster almost squealed in triumph.

"Don`t know, Kid Mouth… Don`t think it`s a good thing to play with…" Robin whispered in a low voice.

"C'mon, it`ll be fun! And do you understand that she fell in love with you twice! Dude, lucky you!"

'Maybe I could do something like this with Arty?' Wally thought in his mind with a mischievous smirk.

**LOL, yeah, I have some plans for Spitfire too :D Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Here is the 6****th**** chapter! :D Thanks to all of you, who reviewed, followed or faved my story, you make me happy and for that I give you all sweet cookies that I made for you :3**

**Okay, I know you`re excited, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do not own the songs that are mentioned here. **

_**~~At Gotham Academy. History class~~**_

Zatanna was sitting at her desk which she had sat at on the very first day of school. She was a good student and was listening to the teacher right now. Though one thing disturbed her mind. Heavy on _'dis'_.

The raven haired girl took a quick glance at such adorable boy who was sitting right in front of her. He was staring at the words and pictures in the History book. Yes, someone could say he`s just reading it or simply doesn`t want to listen to the teacher. But she knew he was worried about something.

His usual nonchalant facial expression was now frowned and all serious; he was deep in his own thoughts.

Zatanna thought it was because of what happened after she worked in the café, but much time has passed and they`ve already talked and had fun as usually, everything was okay.

"Hey, Dick, what`s up?" the magician whispered to him slightly poking his shoulder to turn his mind to her.

"Huh?" Grayson sounded confused at first, but then his usual smirk touched his lips. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit worried… Something happened?" Zatanna put her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at her sweetly, though she could say he hides something behind this charming smile.

"Just have some problems, don`t worry, I can handle them," Dick touched her hand with his softly while turning back to the book.

Zatanna slowly pulled away her arm. She still wasn`t sure her friend told truth, but she didn`t want to annoy him, so she just smiled while saying:

"Just stay whelmed… this is how my best friend says… very often," Zatanna almost laughed at the last thing remembering her boyfriend while he grinned to himself being pleased she loved to use his words.

* * *

When the school day was over Zatanna slowly made her way to the gates of the academy. She couldn`t find Dick anywhere, he had just disappeared.

Not having him around made her a bit upset. He made her day with his sweet smile or a good joke every time lessons were over. Now Zatanna went all alone to the old payphone.

**Recognized Zatanna Zatara A03**

She went out of the bright yellow glow to see some of her best friends and teammates in the kitchen-living room. Megan was taking out the chocolate cookies from the oven when Wally rushed to her and grabbed one, but it was very hot so he just screamed and the cookie fell on the floor. Artemis and Megan glared at him:

"Wally!"

The speedster just shrugged while grabbing that poor cookie again and quickly putting it on the plate. "Five-second rule?"

Everyone in the cave giggled or just smiled at that.

Zatanna went in while laughing at the red-haired guy. But she couldn`t find the special one to her.

"Hey, guys! Ehm, where`s Robin?" she asked before going upstairs.

"I think he`s in his room," Megan said pulling Wally away from the cookies, `cause he ate about 2 or 3 of them already and didn`t seem to stop.

The sorceress felt some kind of anxiety as she went up and was passing her boyfriend`s room. She stopped.

Zatanna delayed for few seconds, but then reached the doorknob which turned down before she could touch it.

Two pairs of crystal blue eyes met once again… just one of them looked through the domino mask.

Zatanna was the first one to speak. "Hey."

Robin`s lips lingered in a weak smile. "Hey."

She knew something was totally wrong. "What`s up? Something happened?"

Dick slightly smirked trying to get back his usual merry facial expression. "Nope, gotta go, I have a mission with Batman," he turned and went straight to the stairs.

Zatanna wanted to call his name, run up and hug him tightly and say she loves him, but she thought she would seem weak and it will just annoy him, `cause he`s concentrated on a mission. But still she knew something was not good.

* * *

Explosion. Too close.

Robin fell on the ground with five deep wounds and many scratches on his whole body.

He coughed and the blood splashed through his throat on the floor. The boy opened his eyes to see a body of his mentor in 10 meters from him unconscious.

Robin heard a triumphal laughter of his enemy who then began to say something for his victory and finally killing Batman and his protégé.

'Go and die from your happiness… let it be the end for all of us' Robin thought before closing his eyes though he knew he shouldn`t.

"_Be as chalant as you like…"_

The Boy Wonder sharply opened his eyes. The memories echoed in his mind.

"_So good kidnapping?"_

"_Actually yeah, best ever…"_

Robin smirked remembering the first day he met her.

"_You settling here okay?"_

"_Oh yeah… Just like home."_

"_I know this is all new and intimidating, but I promise you, someday you'll get used to watching Wally eat."_

He remembered her gorgeous smile that made his heart jump up.

"_Happy New Year, Justice League…"_

Kiss…

Robin couldn`t help but smile as he remembered a sweet taste of her lips and holding her in his arms…

'I`m not gonna part with such moments…'

* * *

Zatanna was lying on the bed in her room. She stared at the ceiling thinking of one boy and listening to music in her cellphone.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
i remember those simple things  
I remember till i cry  
But the one thing i wish i'd forget  
A memory i wanna forget  
Is goodbye…_

Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

'You didn`t even say goodbye…'

_Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
It does it right to hear you say:_

Remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on our lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With the no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish i'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Ohhhh  
Goodbye

Zatanna let out a grief scream as tears poured through her crystal blue eyes, she sobbed and couldn`t stop. She wished he would call her right now and say he`s safe and sound on his way home, let out his usual cackle at her and say good night.

'_Batman told not to count on their return…' _The sorceress remembered how she accidently heard Black Canary and Red Tornado`s conversation about Robin and his mentor`s mission.

'_He couldn`t say something like this! He IS Batman! They both WILL come back!'_

'_He WAS serious…'_

'It all seems like a bad joke,' Zatanna thought still sobbing and wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Suddenly she remembered how she kissed Dick… she felt guilty… She has a boyfriend and kisses some other guy. Zatanna hated herself at that thought. All she wanted right now was her Boy Wonder to be safe and sound. She would give everything for that... for his smile, his eyes, feeling his breath and touch his hand.

Zatanna realized only now how much he meant to her. She loved him even more than her life. She loved everything in him; he was so perfect and adorable just being himself.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

'I love you, Robin…'

* * *

The magician woke up as she heard loud screams and noise. It was downstairs, in the kitchen-living-room. Her heart beat faster and faster as she suggested the reason of that routine.

The girl quickly sat up and put her feet on the floor. She didn`t notice how she was passing her friends` rooms getting closer to the stairs.

'Please, please, let it be real,' Zatanna begged with some leftover tears in her eyes.

As she ran downstairs almost falling at the end she looked at where all of her teammates were. The girl stood there for some minutes watching one familiar silhouette between his friends. She felt that hard lump in her throat suddenly disappearing and butterflies in the whole body, such an ease and rest to her heart, though it was still beating very fast.

After some minutes Zatanna waved at Robin when he noticed her there. They both made steps towards each other while the rest of the Team surrounded Batman **(haha, lots of kids around daddy-batsy XD) **leaving two lovebirds for their little moment **(I mean Zee and Rob… just to be clear ^^).**

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were in her room. The sorceress was treating Boy Wonder`s wounds carefully.

"Ouch!" Robin exclaimed quietly.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "I didn`t even touch your cheek yet," she said as she reached a scratch on his face with a cotton pad.

Robin hissed. "Now you did."

The girl giggled: "Don`t move please… here… now let me swathe your arm," she said quietly taking a bandage in her hands.

The bird watched her accurately taking his hand in hers and lifting his right arm.

"Hold it like this," she said concentrated.

Zatanna slowly winded the bandage around his elbow and was moving a bit higher. He smiled while watching her being so careful and gentle. Robin felt such tender to her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Zatanna was a bit surprised. She looked up and kissed him on his cheek where a little scratch was. They both smiled at each other. Zatanna wanted to continue bandaging her boyfriend`s arm, but suddenly he pulled her closer to him pressing their lips together. The teens lost the balance and fell down on the bed, Zatanna on top of Robin. They laughed at that breaking their kiss.

"I have to bandage your wounds, Robin," Zatanna said kissing her boyfriend`s nose **(aaawww).**

"Nah, maybe a bit later?" he said while trying to reach her lips with his once again and the sorceress` eyes seemed interested in that too. When they were already an inch apart Zatanna put her point finger on Robin`s mouth.

"No, first your wounds."

Robin pouted in jest. Zatanna giggled at him sitting on the bed again and continuing bandaging his arm. When she was done with all his wounds Robin hugged her tightly, but gently and whispered in her ear tickling her skin with his warm breath.

"Now, you should keep your promise…" he put a light kiss on her neck.

She moaned slightly. "I didn`t promise anything…" Zatanna giggled.

"Well, then I`ll tickle you…" Robin smirked looking at her.

"I`m not afraid of being tickled…" she lied.

"Let`s see," suddenly he pulled her down on the bed and began to tickle the girl. Zatanna burst in laughter trying to remove his hands from her. This little moment **(ridiculous moment**) lasted for about a minute or two.

The boy wonder stopped torturing his girlfriend and laughed.

"Will you give up?" He chuckled.

Zatanna was still laughing hiding her mouth with her palm. She stared at him for a while trying to disorient him. Then she sharply pulled to the door`s direction, but was stopped by his arms around her waist.

Robin clattered. "Na-ah, you won`t escape, young lady."

"I will try anyway," she showed her tongue at him. "But later," she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling one of her hands in his hair and kissing the boy softly. Without wasting any second he returned the kiss with even more passion.

* * *

"Just look at them…"

"They`re so sweet!"

"Shh! You can wake them up…"

"I`ve got a camera!"

"But do it quietly!"

"Ehm, Wally, won`t Robin kill you for this? You already have one video recording with them, remember?"

"He won`t find out… well, when he will, these two will already have kids and we all will laugh at this little film…"

"Aaawww, they are so cute!"

"They`re the youngest ones in the Team and have already such love."

"So, this is the 2nd film about the Bird Boy and his crush… exactly total crush ever, heh. They`re cute? Yes. They`re sweet? Sure…"

"Wally will die in two seconds? Of course," Robin cackled with a husky voice that scared all the interrupters except Kaldure and Raquel who just laughed at other teens who ran out the room. They both smiled at Robin and Zatanna and went out wishing them a good night.

**Did you like it? I wanted it to be a bit sad (though I don`t know if it came out how I planned), I wanted Zatanna to realize that she really really loves Robin even though she fell in love with Dick who are one and the same person lol. **

**And now…. Bad news. I`m taking a break until 21****st**** of August, because I have a lot of stuff to do to get ready for school. But I`ll still be working on the story, I`ll be planning next chaps and typing it, but slowly, `cause I think I have a little writer`s block. **

**Anyway, don`t worry, I won`t leave this work, I love writing stories So see ya soon!~**

**P.S. Also, there are some little gifts for you guys, I drew some RobTanna on deviantart :) If you want to see it you can check my profile, I`m Valley2909**


	7. Coming Christmas or the Espero Crystal

**Hey guys! I know I`m late, I had to update yesterday, but for some reason named writer`s block or my laziness I update today :) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap, faved and followed my story ^^ Also, thanks for loving 'The asterous wedding', I`m so happy you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the song 'Rockin' around the Christmas tree'.**

"_The ball you two blew up is a magic crystal from the planet Espero. The strangest thing is that it stayed intact. Right now it`s kept in the laboratory of Mount Justice…"_

"Earth to Zatanna!"

Zatanna winced slightly as she noticed her friend`s fingers glimpsing in her sight.

"Ah, I just… thought about… something," the girl answered as she continued her way as she realized she was standing all that time.

_~Rockin' around the christmas tree,  
at the christmas party hop,  
mistletoe hung where you can see,  
every couple tries to stop…~_

M`gann, Artemis and Zatanna were walking through the shops in Gotham City. It was a cold winter day. Grey clouds covered the sky and wet snowflakes were slowly falling on the ground, trees, roads etc. and disappeared as they hardly touched it. Everything looked so merry even despite the sad weather. There were red and green colored lights, garlands, snowflakes made from paper and sparks on windows and showcases. You could hear sweet sound of Christmas songs, toys` squeaky voice congratulating and wishing good things.

"Happy coming Christmas! Come again!" The woman said to the three superheroes from a cash register as they made their way to the doors.

"Thanks!" Artemis replied.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" the raven haired girl waved to the woman.

"So, what were you thinking of, Zatanna?" Megan asked as they went out the shop.

"Ehm, n-nothing… exactly," Zee stuttered.

'_Yeah, sure,'_ Artemis smirked as Miss M. linked them three.

'_Oh, I know! You must be thinking of what to give Robin?'_ M`gann asked with her usual cheerful voice.

'_Mmm, yeah,'_ the sorceress lied. _'I can`t decide what to choose: new album of his favourite band or… well, maybe something else.'_

"What is his favourite band? `Cause we`re just almost at the "Treble Clef" **(it`s a music store, yeah, not the best name I`ve ever thought up ^^)**," Artemis said out loud pointing ahead at the small shop where sweet melody was coming from.

* * *

The girls came back to Mount Justice and hurried to M`gann`s room to hide all the presents for boys from… boys **(It`s always like this :D)**. When it was all done they just went downstairs to the kitchen. Zatanna was making cookies with Megan while Artemis mixed banana and kiwi in the juicer. Rocket was on a mission with Icon; Robin kinda disappeared **(again)** and was nowhere to be seen while other guys went to Atlantis for something.

The three girls had fun, laughed and sang Christmas songs, though the holiday is only coming in 5 days.

_Rockin' around the christmas tree,  
let the christmas spirit ring,  
later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
and we'll do some carolling._

_You will get a sentimental feelin'  
when you hear,  
voices singin' let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with bauls of holly…_

Miley Cyrus`s voice sang along with a rock guitar. The cookies came out very cute and funny. They represented all the Team`s members` faces. Artemis added mustache and horns to Wally`s ones and the girls just laughed at that.

Though Zatanna had some other thoughts on her mind. When Megan put all cookies into an oven she flew to the couch and fell down on it with a heavy sigh. Artemis joined her sitting next to her and leaned on the backrest. The magician went to the hall saying she`ll be back soon.

Our raven-haired 14 year old went down the hall `till she found the last door at the end of it with words "Laboratory". She turned the doorknob and to her surprise it opened, though Zatanna didn`t expect that.

A slow and annoying creak echoed in the dark room that was lightened up only with bluish glow of flasks filled with liquids and computer somewhere farther in the lab. Zatanna quietly closed the door behind her and went through the racks with different devices and looked everywhere for a ball she was thinking of the whole time. The teen went forward glancing from side to side `till she came to a computer with some written information on its screen. Zatanna sat on the chair and read it.

"It`s about the crystal…" she whispered out loud. "Kinda… fairy tale?" she raised her eyebrow as she read further.

As Zatanna`s eyes ran lower as wider they opened. When she read the last words she sighed and leaned on the backrest of the chair. She was looking at the screen analyzing what she`s just found out.

"So, the ball is… but where-?" Zatanna was cut off by some low steps behind her and heard the familiar voice:

"Hey, Zee, searching for something?"

Zatanna turned around to see her boyfriend with his usual shades on, black windcheater and green shirt under it, black jeans and white sneakers. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Exactly, I didn`t find what I was looking for," Zatanna said turning around on the chair to the computer.

She felt Robin leaning on the chair with his left arm and other one on the table. The girl looked up at him as he said:

"Ah, that crystal… It`s not here anyway," Robin stood straight still looking at the screen.

"Where is it then?" Zatanna stood up and faced her bird boy.

He smirked. "If I`ll tell you, I`ll be so dead."

The sorceress dropped her head down. Robin widened his eyes through the shades.

"Zee?"

"Robby-poo…" Zatanna looked up at him with her big puppy blue eyes and lips trembling. Her voice was so childish and sounded like she could cry any minute.

Robin turned away sharply blushing. "Na-ah, Zee, I won`t f-fall for this," he said loudly and nervously.

'Of course you will, Roby,' Zatanna thought evilly in her mind.

"B-but… pleeeaaase," Zatanna`s voice was high-pitched, her eyes sparkled with some teardrops **(wow, she`s a great actress :D)**.

The Boy Wonder delayed for some time glancing at his sweet girlfriend with a corner of his eyes through the shades. Deep inside his mind you could watch a funny fight between Robin, as Batman`s partner and protégé, and Dick, as Bruce`s son and Zee`s boyfriend. Well, let`s click on button "next" to see what happened a bit later.

* * *

"Do you realize that Batman will kill us both?" Robin sighed as the two teens entered the so legendary Batcave.

Zatanna nodded like she didn`t hear what he just said and viewing the cave with her jaw dropped down but with smile on her face. She stepped forward shyly, but Robin chuckled at her, grabbed her hand and led her deep inside the Batcave.

The teens walked nonchalantly and Dick was kinda Zatanna`s guide. He showed her everything as they were stepping forward: the Batcomputer, crime lab, mechanized workshops, a vast library and batmobile until they came up to the main laboratory. It was much bigger than Zatanna expected it would, it was as huge as Mount Justice hall, where the bioship is kept, maybe even bigger.

There was a lot of science equipment, different jars, flasks and other stuff with strange and creepy things and substances in it. Robin led right through the whole lab. Teens searched for the crystal with their eyes looking from side to side. Finally Zatanna noticed something familiar on the shelf near the wall. She ran over there and found that ball where she saw her mom last time.

Robin didn`t notice so he continued his way ahead talking to Zatanna who was aback already.

"Hey, Zee, I wanted to tell you one thing…" he stopped. "I didn`t appear _accidently_ where the monster was… I mean," he sighed quietly. "I am…-" Robin turned around to see Zatanna staring at something on the shelf. She looked at him and waved like telling him to come up.

Dick facepalmed and laughed at himself in mind.

Some seconds later he came to his girlfriend who sighed and leaned on the wall looking at the ball.

"Do you see something?" he asked.

"No… but I`ll try once more," the sorceress inhaled deeply and held her breath piercing the ball with her eyes while leaning with her hands on her knees.

Robin couldn`t help but laugh at this. Zatanna looked so concentrated, but funny at the same time. Her face seemed so childish, like a little girl was angry, so she frowned and puffed her cheeks. Zee looked up at him confused.

"Why are you laughing? This is not ridiculous!" she punched him in shoulder slightly.

"Sorry," the Boy Wonder said through a chuckle and wiping away a tear from a corner of his eye. "You are just so cute when you`re… concentrated."

Zatanna widened her eyes and felt her cheeks flushing a bit. Then she smiled at him and giggled.

"Thanks," the girl turned to the ball and fixed her eyes at it once again. She felt Dick coming closer and looking at the crystal too. Zatanna remembered the part of fairytale she read on the computer in the Mount Justice lab.

_The magic crystal of planet Espero can show someone his secret desires that are hidden deep inside the soul… in rare case it can show someone his future, what awaits him soon… _

'So, last time I saw my mom… it must be my secret desire…' suddenly she saw some silhouettes in the ball. Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

There were a man, a woman and two kids, one older than another. They all were alike much, perhaps they were a family. Blue eyes, black hair…

'It`s-!'

Zatanna blushed badly and turned away from the ball to see her boyfriend looking away too. She was surprised. Her cheeks flushed even more: 'Did he see the same?' Zatanna shook her head.

After about two minutes the two teens were sitting at the Batcomputer. They were just sitting and staring at the screen. The silence was a bit awkward, no one of them wanted to talk about the ball, `cause they both began to blush as they remembered things they saw there.

Robin stared at the screen and suddenly a great idea came up to his mind.

"Hey, Zee, how do you think, what is missed in this place?"

Zatanna looked at him confused. She thought a bit looking around and suddenly it clicked in her mind too.

"Do you think the same as I?" she smiled mischievously.

The two teens grinned at each other.

* * *

Batman came back to the Wayne Manor and made his way to the Batcave. He stopped in complete shock. The whole cave was shining with green and red lights, garlands, red bows on little wreaths and papers with different cheerful drawings on it.

Bruce went up to the Batcomputer. As he clicked one button a loud song echoed in the cave and there was a huge lettering on the screen: "Happy coming Christmas!" And two faces of Boy Wonder and the magician drawn in anime style smiled on the computer.

**So, what was it that teens saw in the ball? And did it show their future or just their desires? And did Robin want to tell Zatanna who he is when they were in the Batcave lab? **

**And the most interesting, what will the Team members gift each other on Christmas? Also, something interesting is gonna happen in Gotham Academy before this wonderful holiday! :D These were good news ^^**

**Bad news: so I`ll be updating really slow... sorry guys, this is all because I have to read a lot for school (holy christmas nuts, why didn`t I read all books I need to in June? D:). **

**Okay, anyway, it`ll be very interesting soon ^^ Next chap is about funny things in Gotham Academy :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, my darling readers! :D Thank you for your reviews and your patience ^^ And special thanks goes to….Poseidon`sdaughter3 for giving me such a great idea with the flashmob! :D Yeah, I spent such a great time watching flashmob videos, that really cheered me up, so I was ready to dance myself! XD **

**Okay, so about this chap. It may be a bit hard to understand, maybe not, I don`t know Anyway, for the best mood in here you should listen all the songs that are mentioned here ^^ It`ll be funny, I promise **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, but I`d be the happiest girl ever if I did.**

_**~~At Gotham Academy~~**_

_~I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night~_

A girl was running though the hall hopping and waving her hands up, her eyes shut and headphones in her ears. She was so cheerful, her hips swaying from side to side, feet stamping in rhythm with a song, at times she whispered along with it. Everyone turned around at her with amused eyes, though some of them just smiled at her, other laughed at such funny teenager. Still the girl just continued her way down the hall, obviously to her class where she had to have a lesson in some minutes.

This teen stopped in the middle of the hall and began to jump in tact along with music in her headphones. After about 10 seconds she went hopping in her class still dancing and waving her hands up not paying attention at some guys who laughed at her.

"Haha, Zatanna, warming up before the performance?" some girls giggled at her.

"Sure," she answered hopping to her desk. "~_Tonight`s gonna be a good good night!~_" the girl sang.

"You`re so excited… maybe you should save some of your energy for the flash mob? Because you can probably…" a blond girl started, but was cut off by Zatanna. She grabbed her hands and pulled forward for dancing.

"Oh, c`mon! I have so much energy, it`ll be more than enough for this day!" Zatanna laughed still jumping up and down and waving her hands. "~_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it dont stop stop stop stop stop, round and round, up and down, around the clock, clock clock clock clock_!~" she sang again.

Meanwhile, some boys went into the class. One of them chuckled at dancing Zatanna.

"That`s what I call a good attitude! Learn from her, girls!" he addressed to other ones who were just sitting and giggling. "Right, Dick?"

"Sure," Grayson smirked.

"_RRRRIIIINNNGGG!"_

The day was over and it seems like all kids and teenagers rushed to the exit to get home… nope, it only seemed like that.

The whole area in front of the academy was cleared from snow, though some snowflakes laid in stony road`s gaps and sparkled on the sun that hardly looked out from behind dark clouds. Some said that there will be rain soon, but what on the Earth can stop excited teenagers, who trained and prepared for this day so much time? Right, nothing. And even if the asteroid was falling on the planet, they wouldn`t stop, they would do it as the last thing they will ever do in their lives.

Bunches of people were lounging about corners and borders of the area while no one dared to step onto the middle of it. Whispers and giggles of excitement filled the fresh winter air. It was a very warm day though, so unusual.

Suddenly two girls in sweaters, dark blue jeans, gloves and sneakers stepped out on the platform. The same minute everyone`s speakers were blown up with a loud music which was recognized by all students as Avicci "Levels".

Quick energetic moves sharply played in the two girls` hands, legs and hips. In no time there were cheerful screams, whistles and in few seconds already five people danced on the platform along with girls. Boys rushed to join the dance throwing away their bags with books and other stuff and grabbing their friends` hands on the way.

"Headmistress Burston, look there!" The Chemistry teacher well-known as Mrs. Hoggarth exclaimed with a gasp **(do you remember the explosion, guys?).**

The principal calmly glanced through a window to see almost the whole school dancing outside synchronize. Her eyes slightly widened for a while, but then got back to normal and a joyful smile lingered on her face.

"What an absurdity! This is the academy, not some cheap dance floor!" exclaimed the teacher again but the principal stopped her.

"Let`s not interrupt such a beautiful performance. Also, that shows how many talantive students we have in Gotham Academy," Mrs. Burston smirked kindly and continued watching the performance.

_~All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up~_

It was the only girls dance now, so boys just stood near walls or on the borders. Some of them dropped their jaws, other stamped their feet in tact and the rest filmed such a great show.

Dick Grayson was grinning at the girls (and at Zatanna of course) with his friends in the corner. They had black windcheaters with hood on, black jeans; few of them wore dark shades (including Dick), awesome black-and-white sneakers and blue, yellow, green or red shirts underneath the windcheaters.

Like from nowhere DJ`s voice thundered as the song was over and Flo rida "Good Feeling" followed it. "Whoa! Girls, that was so cool and hoooooot!" the boy stretched the last word through the microphone. "But let`s see what the boys will show riiiiiiight now!"

_~ Oh oh  
Sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I  
Never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah~_

Zatanna leaned on the wall enjoying the current dance and breathing hardly. She could feel a crazy beat of her heart that could escape her chest any moment and a sore feeling in her throat. But in spite of it she screamed loudly with other tired girls when the boys hit the floor. The sorceress cheered even more when she noticed a familiar face in the huge group of dancers. Mastered sharp moves in street dance and break dance styles filled in the air and area, girls` yelps and squeaks sounded along with the song.

Zatanna`s smile dropped away for a second. She stared at Dick for some moments.

'Shades… green shirt… black windcheater…' she enumerated in her mind. Suddenly a sharp thought pulsed fainting in her head.

_~Sometimes I get a good feeling…~_

The last words of the song echoed and in few seconds was replaced fluently by another one… "California Girls" by Katty Perry. All the girls hopped to the dance floor waving up their hands and giving high-five`s each other.

"Your turn, girls!" the DJ screamed.

Zatanna delayed a little, shaking her head and taking another quick glance at Dick, who took of his shades revealing so happy and satisfied blue as a sea eyes.

'No, just a little coincidence…' the girl smiled unsurely.

"Zatanna, hurry up!"

~_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water_ ~

Flowing, graceful, but crazy, merry and blowing up boys` minds. This is how can be the 2nd girls dance described. This time almost all guys dropped their jaws onto the floor, the rest whistled loudly. The girls near Zatanna giggled at their audience. Zee looked for Richard with her eyes and couldn`t help but let out a laugh at Dick`s funny and crazy grin.

Next song and dance were not worse, `cause it was Flo rida "Low". Hundreds pairs of sneakers stamped non-stop, hands in the air, on the floor, bodies sharply swaying side to side and endless noise of blowing windcheaters and jeans. The girls couldn`t stop yelping and jumping up and down like crazy.

Suddenly a loud thunder rang from the above, so there was a feeling like the sky was broken. A huge black cloud filled in the whole Gotham`s sky. Somewhere farther huge golden lightnings shined.

You think it can stop a crowd of teenagers performing at school? Everyone cheered and yelled even more! The boys continued dancing and stamped on the puddles so the water splashed into the air, drops sparkled and crashed in each other, fell down or hit dancers` clothes.

After 30 seconds raindrops soaked in everything in rush, the rain poured hard, but the show was on and now there was a song "Gotta feeling" by Black Eyed Peace and both boys and girls were hitting the ground jumping high, putting their hands up to the sky and forward to the thousands of fast raindrops…

_**~~At Mount Justice~~**_

Everything was so merry and beautiful. There was a huge Christmas tree that almost reached the ceiling. Artemis, M`gann, Wally and Conner were hanging some left Christmas tree toys on it. Also, Wally stringed some of M`gann cookies on it, but no one could see him doing it. Artemis hanged emblems of all Justice League and Team`s heroes that she, M`gann, Zatanna and Rocket have done a day earlier. Megan flew up to the ceiling to hang a huge yellow star on the top of the tree. Then she reached down, took garlands and swirled it around it. Conner was taking away boxes where all the toys were laying before. Rocket and Kaldure were making hot chocolate for the Team and talking to each other at times looking at their friends and chuckling.

"Hey, Rob, maybe you and Zatanna could get away from the video game, which even I haven`t played," Wally said the last part more to himself than to boy wonder and his girlfriend. "…and help us?"

The two lovebirds were staring at TV and playing the game with joysticks in their hands and cookies in their mouths. Both of them were covered with one and the same plaid with Christmas pictures. Dick turned and mumbled something, but no one could understand him because he spoke with his mouth full of M`gann`s cookie.

"What? I don`t understand Boy Cookie`s language, you know… and no one does," Wally said still a bit angry that he didn`t play the game first.

"YES! I WON!" Zatanna cheered loudly so there was an echo in the whole Mount Justice. She put her hands up so the plaid fell down from her shoulders. She was dancing without any music and still sitting, while the entire Team looked at her then at the Boy Wonder.

Robin was like a statue sitting in front of the TV and not looking away from it. Zatanna calmed down and looked at her boyfriend.

"Robby?" she waved with her hand in front of his face.

Poor Bird Boy had a funny amused and surprised smile on his face with his mouth slightly opened. One of his eyebrows was raised and left eye was twitching a bit through the shades.

"WHAT?!" Wally exclaimed as he rushed to them dropping one toy, but Artemis caught it and glared at her speedster`s back. "That`s impossible! Even I couldn`t win Robin!" The ginger began to stutter inarticulate sounds until Dick just slapped the back of his friend`s head.

The whole Team laughed at them and got back to what they were doing.

Wally was still amazed that Zatanna won Robin so easily. "Dude, you just _must _marry her," he whispered to Boy Wonder who was about to argue or punch him, but at the same time both Dick and Zatanna sneezed.

"Are you guys sick or something?" Megan said who flew to her friends.

"I think I may be," Zatanna said scratching her nose slightly. "There was a huge performance at Gotham Academy, we danced in rain," she smiled while the whole Team except Dick widened their eyes. Zatanna cheered more. "Guys, that was so cool! After the last dance me, Dick and other our friends went to the café and drank hot chocolate!"

"Wait, Dick? Is it that boy who flirted with you on the first day?" Artemis asked joining the conversation.

Zatanna giggled. "Yeah, also, he`s a great dancer! He danced as good as older guys who are professional ones."

"So, he can dance well? I didn`t know…" Wally nudged Robin`s shoulder. "Hey, Rob, aren`t you jealous or something?"

Robin glared at him but smiled… scary. "Why should I be?"

"Well, if my girlfriend hanged out with some guy and called him cool or something, I would be a bit worried, you know," Wally folded.

"There`s nothing to worry about, Wally," Zatanna chuckled. "Dick and I are just good friends…"

"Okay…" The speedster said. "Also, Grayson and I are going to the ice rink this Sunday. I want to take Arty and Rob with me, maybe you wanna go too?" he addressed to Zatanna.

Robin and Artemis both widened their eyes. "What?"

Now it was Zatanna and Wally`s turn to widen their eyes.

"You didn`t tell me anything about the ice rink!" Artemis folded.

"Yeah, maybe we have our own plans for this Sunday," Robin pierced his friend with his firm Bat-glare, though it was not as scary as the Dark Knight`s one, but it really creeped the speedster out.

"I mean we… uh, got some free tickets in the beginning of this month… there were…" Wally counted in his mind. "Five tickets, so…" the speedster chuckled nervously.

"Oh really?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, a-also, if you all g-guys wanna go too," Wally moved away from his friend and addressed to other Team`s members. "We can just buy tickets there…"

"Sorry, I`ll be with my family this Christmas and on Sunday I`m going to visit my cousin," Raquel said still washing the dishes.

"I have plans too…" Kaldure said.

"Sorry, Wally, me and Conner are going on movie this weekend," M`gann said hanging another toy and winking at her boyfriend **(I hope it doesn`t sound OC, I`m just not sure if Megan would wink at Conner… but it would be nice, huh? ). **

Speedster turned to the blond archer. "If Zatanna goes, I go too," Artemis said and looked at her best friend.

"I`m in!" Zatanna cheered. Then she got closer to Robin to make him agree and go with them.

"No, I won`t fall for that this time!" he said waving his hands to hid from her face.

"B-but… Robby-poo…" Zee pleaded with her big puppy blue eyes. Robin still resisted. The Team hardly held back laughter at how sweet Zatanna called Dick.

'Oh yeah?' Zatanna smirked and took his hands down with her own.

He finally looked at her still resisting. She was so close to him, her breath through her nose tickled his one and her big blue eyes hid a deep beauty and purity that made his heart melt and his mind sink in them.

"F-fine…" Robin sighed.

"Great," Wally patted Boy Wonder`s back. "I`ll call Dick and tell that we all are going," Wally took out his cellphone and quickly clicked few times on it. Robin widened his eyes. The speedster put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Dick! Yeah, long time no see, buddy… Do you remember about the ice rink?"

Robin sighed silently and facepalmed himself while his friend continued pretending to talk to Dick. 'Wallace West, you`re an idiot…'

_**Song list:**_

_**Black Eyed Peace "Gotta Feeling"**_

_**Avicci "Levels"**_

_**Beyonce "Single Ladies"**_

_**Flo rida "Good feeling"**_

_**Katty Perry ft. Snoop Dog "California Gurls"**_

_**Flo rida ft. T-pain "Low"**_

**So, did you love it? :D Also, I really plan the ice rink thing, but the next chap will be exactly about the Christmas day ^^ Then the ice rink, then New year… oops, spoilers :D Or maybe I`ll skip the New Year… how do you think should I write about it? Review! :3**

**P.S. gosh, how I love winter XD**

**P.P.S. Also, I have an idea for a new story when this one will be finished :) So, guys, don`t relax, when Gotham Academy ends, there will be a new story ^^**


End file.
